What the Akatsuki thinks of me
by Aka sasori no yuki
Summary: this is what the Akatsuki thinks of me and my friends, seriously.
1. Yukichi me

**Name: **Yukichi Tsukimoto

**Love Interest: **Deidara

**Best Friends: **Sasori and Tobi

**Personality:** You are a person who prefers to read books. You could read the way people feel by looking at them in the eyes/eye. You are full of unanswered questions You are smart and caring but not really good in battle. (Although Deidara doesn't mind)

**~What they think of you~**

**Pein:** She's okay but she works too much (Probably striving to be good in missions...)

**Hidan: **I wonder if the books she reads are about the Jashin?

**Sasori: **She's always with a book...and Deidara. *grumbles*

**Tobi: **She's nice! She lets Tobi read her books, especially about candy!

**Kisame:** I know within her, she's PUUURREEE evil! (She called me a fish, but I'm a shark! a demon shark!)

**Deidara:** She's great! It's seems impossible that she spends more time in helping me with the clay statues than burying her face on books!

**Itachi:** She's quiet when she's not with Deidara and she practically spends her whole time reading and writing on notebooks and books when he's gone. (But, she's really full of surprises)

**Zetsu:** She's smart but weak in battle. (Too bad)

**~How you met Deidara.~**

As always, you were reading one of your books, you were so caught up with it that you haven't realized that you were walking at the same time until...

BUMP!

"Ouch!" You and that mysterious person winced as your book was sent flying off your hands. You rubbed your head and tried to get a look on who bumped you.

It was a boy with long blond hair covering a part of his left eye and some tied up in a ponytail.

"S-s-sorry..." You mumbled, trying to stand up but surprised soon after, that he apologized too.

"H-here..." He stammered as he reached over his hand helping you get up. You blushed that you were about hold his hand but you heard him remark.

"Don't get the hand, hold the arm, un." He said sounding more confident. You were again surprised but followed anyway. You could see that he was blushing because his eyes were adverted away from you.

"I-I'm Yukichi ...n-nice to meet y-you..." You stammered as you gave him a gentle smile as he handed you the book you dropped. He blushed even more at this greeting.

"D-D-Deidara..." He replied as he placed his hands on his pockets.

"Thanks a lot, Dei-kun." You smiled again, feeling more confident. Before, you were always shy with everyone, even the people close to you but, just right after that accident it seemed like you could open up to him anytime!

Deidara blushed at you when you gave him a nickname.

"Unless, you won't mind if i called you that..." You half-smiled at him tightening your grip on your book. But surprisingly, he smiled.

"I won't really mind if you called me that." He replied accidentally, showing one of his palms that weren't meant to be shown.

"Oh!" You gasped in surprise as you saw that one of his hands had a mouth.

"A-ano...Sorry...for scaring y-you..." Deidara mumbled as he tried to look at you, putting back his hand back to his pocket, feeling heartbroken that you found out about the secret he hid from you.

As he tried to walk away, trying to forget everything, he felt his arm being pulled the opposite way and felt a gentle kiss on his cheek, concluding that you were the one did it.

"Why..." He mumbled sadly wanting an answer.

"It doesn't matter who you are or what you did just as long you're there, I'm always happy." You blushed as you held his hand. The mouth on his hand made no move to stick out his tongue.

In the end, you and Deidara were walking hand in hand under the sunset.


	2. Asaye

**Name: Asaye Nai**

**Love Interest: Hidan**

**Best Friends: Itachi and Zetsu**

**Personality: You are silent but strong whenever missions come along. You like flowers and the tattoos on your arm represent the kind of things you believe in. But sometimes when someone gets in the way, you tend to get really mad. (But not as much as Hidan)**

**~What they think of you~**

**Pein: Well, she's quiet but really strong. Perfect to join the Akatsuki!**

**Hidan: She can make me swear less. And she respects what I believe. That's the reason why I like her.**

**Sasori: Hmm...She always carries a flower with her everywhere...**

**Tobi: She scares me but Tobi forgets Tobi's fear when she gives me flowers! YAY!**

**Kisame: She likes to eat sushi for crying out loud!**

**Deidara: I wanna see what kind of flowers she brings so I can make them into clay, then Zetsu will stop bothering me.**

**Itachi: She seems kinda nice... (But you don't see it) but I never talked to her yet (not that I can) *grumble* stupid Hidan...**

**Zetsu: I wish I got her first...*sigh***

**~How you met Hidan~ **

**Just as usual, you were at an isolated garden filled with different kinds of flowers. You smiled like you never smiled before when you saw this pretty sight. The roses were your favorite. You gave in a short giggle until you heard a voice.**

**"Who the hell would want shit like this...?" The voice disrespectfully grumbled.**

**You looked around until you saw a boy with silver hair and violet eyes just like yours.**

**"Well, excuse me. But this 'shit' you just called were the flowers I planted." You angrily replied.**

**"Hmph. Annoying brat." He thought. Then there was a long silence.**

**You didn't feel like talking because of what he said. "Why do you like things like these?" He finally broke the silence between them. Then more silence came. So, you closed your eyes.**

**"Sigh...If that's how you want it, fine then." Hidan said as he was about to turn his back and leave.**

**"Because..." You softly said but loud enough to hear. He stopped but looked at the opposite way, silent.**

**"They're...they're..." You murmured finding the right words. There was more silence but Hidan patiently waited.**

**"They're...the only friends I have, that I can talk to..." You replied, giving in a tone that you were thankful that he waited for you.**

**"You mean that you spend the whole time here, with the flowers?" Hidan said as he went towards you and sat down beside you on the bed of flowers. You blushed at this act but at least he wasn't mad at you as you weren't mad at him.**

**"Hah. You can say that..." You chuckled as you handed him a flower.**

**"Nani? What's this for?" He asked as he took the flower and examined it.**

**"I...want you to keep it...so..." You replied blushing.**

**"So....what?" He replied raising an eyebrow, waiting for her answer**

**"So...you can have someone to talk too when you feel sad." You finally smiled at him. Hidan blushed.**

**He had been sad and miserable all his life and this was the first time that someone took notice of that.**

**"But...I already have someone to talk too about my life." He said as he placed the flower down, looking at you, feeling appreciative of what you did.**

**"Huh? Who?" You asked feeling really clueless. The he gave you a slight kiss on your cheek. "You." He smiled. You blushed dark red as he said that remark.**

**"R-really...?" But he ignored your reply.**

**"The name is Hidan." He smirked, almost forgetting the proper introduction.**

**"Ah! A-Ano...Asaye..." You replied nervously, also forgetting too.**

**"I wasn't interested in my surroundings before whenever I worship the Jashin. But...now, do you mind if I could also visit you and worship the Jashin here too? It's really beautiful here..." He asked curiously.**

**You realized that he really wants to be with you. So, due to him kissing you on the cheek, you smiled and held his hand and nodded happily.**

**"Great! Then I'll see you then." He replied.**

**You were disappointed when he stood up about to leave. But when you closed your eyes again, you felt lips pressed against yours. You kissed back. As Hidan broke the kiss, you opened your eyes.**

**"Told you I'd see you." He joked. "But anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" You nodded happily.**

**"Okay, see you then..." He replied as his voice faded away. Asaye-chan**


	3. Miko

**Name: Miko Herochi**

**Love Interest: Sasori**

**Best Friends: Itachi and Deidara**

**Personality: You find working hard for any reason very amusing and you entertain yourself by exerting effort for a certain reason which leads you to be talented and creative. But you tend to overwork due to your passion of doing something which cannot be surpassed by time. (That's why Sasori's there for you.)**

**~What they think of you~ **

**Pein: She can be very helpful in missions for catching the Jinchuuriki**

**Hidan: I don't really like her. She keeps on fainting even though there aren't any wounds or scratches in her body. (Unlike me)**

**Sasori: I really…like her because she helps me with the human puppets I usually make. …Even if she goes sedated, I always adore her durability of keeping her head up.**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks she's really fun to be with; she can play games with me all night and day! (But Sasori-senpai dragged her away once) *sniff***

**Kisame: She's okay, to start with. Always trying not to waste time and all, but (How does she even sleep?)**

**Deidara: Hm…She always hangs out with Danna and they're always in his room like the WHOLE DAY, un! It's like he thought he could have her all to himself, un! *glares***

**Itachi: I thought she was very quiet at first but even if Sasori hangs out with her (a lot) I don't really mind. (wish I could talk to her)**

**Zetsu: The more she works; her lifespan shortens (if only she heard that I bet she'll stop)**

**~How you met Sasori no Danna~**

**You were assigned to a mission in Sunagakure. A missing-nin has escaped the premises. You were the one who was to lead the team of Jounin and ANBU league.**

**"Half of team searches the whole of Suna and report to me at the end of the day if you see the reported ninja." You ordered the team as you pointed at Suna.**

**"Hai, Miko-sama!" The replied understanding the order loud and clear and they quickly vanished to search.**

**"The rest of you, come with me." You finished off giving a signal to follow you. And the mission started.**

**3/4 of the day has been eaten and you still haven't found the missing-nin. The team, who were to report from Suna, didn't come back yet. You felt like this was one of your major failures to put down Sunagakure.**

**With a deep, disgusted sigh. You told your team that the mission was a complete failure and report the rest of the team in Suna not to search anymore. The Kazekage has been kidnapped and you felt like there could be no hope to save him The sun has set down and you didn't want to return to Suna.**

**You were ashamed to even show your face in front of everyone.**

**You decided to walk to the place where you could calm yourself or whenever you felt bad, like now. The place where you've always gone to was the edge of a mountain top where the moon was showing its dazzling light which came with bright stars. It didn't take you very long to arrive there.**

**You silently sat under the lonely tree (as you called it) found in the middle of the surrounding trees that were grouped together. The moonlight didn't show up, the dull dark moon quietly was just…there, alone without stars to brighten up its light. You felt like crying but you only showed a few tears.**

**You knew it was partially your fault for canceling the mission. You felt like the lonely tree and the moon that was betrayed by it own stars. From all the remembering of all the failures you caused, you couldn't help yourself but pull your knees together and silently cried as tears streamed out your face rapidly.**

**"Why are you crying?" A faint voice asked as it came up to your ears. You were surprised to find such an unexpected voice in the middle of the night.**

**"What…?" You mumbled as you wiped your tears and looked around the dark surroundings finding the person.**

**"I do not repeat myself." It growled but with a sense of care in the tone.**

**You stood up and looked around finding the voice, until you felt a kunai slid on your neck. You felt the cold metal brush into it but you didn't feel any pain nor did blood flow out. You were stunned and speechless. You didn't know what to do. It was a life and death situation but you tried to stay calm and kept wondering who this person was.**

**You couldn't get a good look because he was right behind you. "W-what do you want…?" You stammered shaking with fear. "Why must everything have to be so unfair…? "**

**"You haven't answered my question yet…" He smirked as he pulled you closer and laid his head on your shoulder. "…You know I hate waiting…" He finished off as he deepened the kunai on its flat edge down your neck.**

**You winced slightly as he pressed in deeper. You felt dizzy and your vision became a sudden blur. You knew it wasn't the kunai. You can't be that vulnerable…right…? You dozed of and fainted as he brought you to the lair.**

**IN THE AKATSUKI LAIR… **

**"What should we do with her..?" Pein mumbled not merely as a question.**

**"She's not much of use. Sasori no Danna defeated her, un" Deidara replied as he shook his head in disagreement.**

**"I never said I defeated her. She just fainted." Sasori glared at Deidara who didn't even notice.**

**"Can I eat her?" Zetsu grinned as he licked his lips.**

**"Zetsu-san! She's still alive, nya!" Tobi exclaimed protectively.**

**"We should sell her to the merchants…" Kakuzu grinned evilly behind his mask, still thinking of money.**

**"NANI!? What the hell are you talking about?! We can't sell her!!" Hidan shouted to everyone especially to Kakuzu. Then everyone stared at him wide-eyed. Hidan couldn't possibly say that…**

**"…Give her to me and I'll make her a sacrifice to the Jashin." Hidan grinned as he crossed his arms triumphantly.**

**Then Sasori took you and glared at the rest of the group. "She won't be given to anyone…" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "…especially you, Hidan."**

**He finished and walked off towards his workroom and left everyone silent.**

**"I'm only going to turn you to a puppet only because you already know too much." He thought as he looked at your solemn face. Then he brought you in and laid you down the table where he puts all his other corpses before he turns it to a puppet.**

**He got a kunai and went towards you, step by step until he reached you and looked at you face to face, still holding the sharp weapon. A part of him wanted to turn you to a puppet to keep his identity a secret but another part of him wanted to stop.**

**He knew you did nothing but try your best to retrieve the Kage. He knew you had nothing against him. So, what's the use of turning you to a puppet? With all the time thinking, Sasori started to feel bad about what he was about to do.**

**"I have too…it's not like I have a choice… but…."**

**"I can't do it…" He whispered as he lowered the kunai as he advert his eyes away from you shamefully.**

**With you, still sedated with your whole body on the table, Sasori walked towards the end of the table where your feet were and laid half of his body until he reached you face to face with both of his arms supporting the sides of your head.**

**He didn't lay his whole body on you to keep the weight even. He looked at you filled with care and concern along with a sad expression. Tiny bits of tears filled his eyes seeing your emotionless face but his expression didn't change. He stroked your face gently which gave him a simple smile.**

**"I really…really never want to turn you into my works of art because…" **

**You are already one.**


	4. Kana

Name: Kana Tenjo

Your bf: Pain  
Your bffl: Itachi  
Your story: You have lived in konoha your whole life till one day you just walked away to become a rouge ninja.

. What They Think:  
**Naruto:** When I asked her out to get ramen she busted out laughing and walked away.  
**Sasuke:** She's evil and reminds me of my brother.  
**Sakura:** she scares me  
**Ino:** -shudders-  
**Shikamaru:** She is way too troublesome  
**Chouji:** She called me FAT!!!  
**Shino:** She squishes my bugs  
**Hinata:** *faints*  
**Kiba:** She said she couldn't be friends with me because she'd get fleas  
**Akamaru:** grrrr - I don't like her-  
**Lee: **NO YOUTH at all -cries-  
**Neji:** Her destiny is to be beaten by me.  
**Ten ten:** Neji hates her  
**Temari:** One word weirdo  
**Gaara:** I shall kill her  
**Kankuro:** hmmm  
**Kakashi:** She scares me  
**Kurenai:** She has issues  
**Asuma:** I don't like her; she put all my cigarettes in a bucket of water.  
**Gai:** NO YOUTH  
**Iruka: **She's messed up  
**Tsunade:** I could see her going to Orochimaru i'll keep an eye on her.  
**3 hokage:** She might go to the dark side... for cookies (me: ya sorry about that)  
**Jiraiya:** She burned all my pervy books  
**Orochimaru:** Hmmm Evil alot more useful than Kabuto...  
**Kabuto:** I hate her

**Pein:** Hurt her and DIE  
**Deidara:** Sometimes we blow stuff up together BOOM  
**Sasori:** She's okay  
**Itachi:** She's my best friend -thinks: I love her-  
**Zetsu:** Leader-sama won't let me eat her  
**Kakazu:** She took my money  
**Hidan:** -no opinion-  
**Tobi:** ____ is a bad girl  
**Kisame: **She called me sushi face.


	5. Anakai

Name: Anakai Yomi

Your bf: Kankuro or Kiba  
Your bffl: Ino  
Your story: Grew up in Konoha

. What They Think:  
**Naruto:** Hot hot hot  
**Sasuke:** Pretty but doesn't know what true pain is.  
**Sakura:** She doesn't like Sasuke-kun but she is friends with Ino pig.  
**Ino:** Were totally best friends and she doesn't like Sasuke.  
**Shikamaru:** She need's to relax  
**Chouji:** She bought me chips  
**Shino:** She kissed one of my bugs... weird  
**Hinata:** N-n-Naruto-kun likes her  
**Kiba:** She loves Akamaru and she comes on walks with me but I don't like how much she flirts with other guys -thinks: I couldn't bare anyone else having her-  
**Akamaru:** awrf -I like her alot and so does Kiba-  
**Lee:** She's prettier than Sakura-chan  
**Neji:** She hates me even though destiny wants us to be together *blush*  
**Ten ten:** Well she doesn't like Neji, so that's good for me  
**Temari:** I like her, and Kanky seems to have a thing for her.  
**Gaara:** I shall kill her  
**Kankuro:** She is HOT, I love her  
**Kakashi:** A good student  
**Kurenai:** -no comment-  
**Asuma:** ...  
**Gai:** She'd be perfect for lee (me: in your dreams)  
**Iruka: **Pretty  
**Tsunade:** She distracts the boys  
**3 hokage:** She needs to focus less on her looks.  
**Jiraiya:** *nose bleed*  
**Orochimaru: LITTLE BOYS!!!!!**  
**Kabuto:** .......

**Pein:** Maybe I should seek her out  
**Deidara:** She's a Bang un  
**Sasori:** She SHALL be my puppet  
**Itachi:** Beautiful, lacks hate  
**Zetsu:** I wanna eat her  
**Kakazu:** *doesn't know you*  
**Hidan:** *doesn't know you*  
**Tobi:** ____-chan is pretty. ___-chan is a good girl. Tobi is a good boy  
**Kisame: **She's nice to me I guess


End file.
